The second ADSC Quantum-4 CCD user's meeting was organized by Daniel Thiel (Cornell) and held at CHESS on October 26, 1998. This opportunity was used by several members of the SSRL crystallography group to meet with colleagues at Cornell to discuss a range of issues that both laboratories are collectively pursuing. Two papers were presented by SSRL at the workshop, covering the SSRL data collection hardware (Paul Phizackerley), and the SSRL/MOSFLM software scripts for data processing that have been developed at SSRL (Aina Cohen).